<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't say anything by PrincessSerena23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217103">Don't say anything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSerena23/pseuds/PrincessSerena23'>PrincessSerena23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:28:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSerena23/pseuds/PrincessSerena23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Things five would never admit. Not even to himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't say anything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five has always been the quiet type. Impenetrable gaze and fiery eyes. It's how he keeps them at bay. He couldn't bear to have someone ask him about what it was like. Of having a body too small and feeling the way his body shifts its weight that feels unfamiliar. He had scars. He had killed. He would be lying if he didn't still have nightmares. Sometimes it's not violent. Sometimes it's just him and Delores and he's holding her in his lap. He remembers how he closed his eyes and tried to wish he was anywhere else. But sometimes he misses it and God he doesn't want to. He can't talk about it to anyone. Klaus... Maybe. But he watches as Klaus falls apart I'm front of him, eyes glazes over and body trembling. He would never dare pour his pain into Klaus. He's had enough and God Klaus knows too. The world feels too heavy for his narrow shoulders.  </p><p>When he thinks they're not looking he takes a swig of alcohol. </p><p>He runs to feel like that child again and a smile breaks through his face despite him. His body is lithe and it's so much easier to run like this. It's probably the only thing that brings him some sort of joy. </p><p>He misses Delores more than he lets on and sometimes he can't swallow the limp that forms in his throat. It's like a scream waiting to rip through his chest but still he keeps quiet and downs another cup of coffee.. Eyes red but looking down. He wouldn't let them see him like this. Not over his dead body. </p><p>So he does what he does best and wipes his tired eyes. He doesn't look at them. They don't look at him either but they do when he's not watching. Sometimes he's aware of it. </p><p>Some nights he frantically tries to wash the blood that is no longer on his hands. He can't stand to look at them. They're too small they're too weak they're not him. He wants to pretend he got a second chance at life that he should be happy. </p><p>He sees Klaus and hears his erratic laughter and ignores how glassy his eyes look and the marks on his arms. He would stay alive. For Klaus. He made sure of it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>